A coordinate measuring device is well-known from prior art. See, for example, the lecture script “Pattern Placement Metrology for Mask Making” by Dr. Carola Blaesing. The lecture was given on the occasion of the Semicon conference, Education Program, in Geneva on Mar. 31, 1998, and described the coordinate measuring machine in detail. The structure of a coordinate measuring machine, as known, for example, from prior art, is explained in more detail in the following description associated with FIG. 1. A method and a measuring device for determining the position of structures on a substrate are known from the German published application DE 10047211 A1. Details concerning the mentioned position determination may be found in that document.
The unpublished German patent application DE 2007 030 390.6 discloses a coordinate measuring machine having associated therewith means for automatically orienting the substrate. The coordinate measuring machine further has associated therewith a control and computing unit, so that self-calibration may be performed on the basis of at least two different and automatically set orientations of the substrate.